La Déclaration Difficile
by Blihioma
Summary: Yû et Allen se parlent sans animosité. Lavi, secrètement amoureux du brun, aura-t-il sa chance ?


**La déclaration difficile :**

Kanda et Lavi sont deux hommes et exorcistes. Ils ont pour missions de détruire les Akumas et empêcher le Comte Millénaire et la famille Noah d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine. Yû Kanda est une personne froide qui pense que les sentiments sont inutiles dans cette guerre. Lavi est l'héritier des Bookman, il a pour mission de retranscrire la face caché de l'histoire, d'un point de vue externe : il n'est pas sensé avoir de sentiments.

Ces deux exorcistes se ressemblaient de ce point de vue, mais Lavi malgré son devoir voulait, mais ne pouvait pas se lier aux personnes de son entourage. Quand à Kanda, il se refermait sur lui-même pour ne plus être blessé par les personnes qu'il aime. Pourtant, tous les deux ressentaient des sentiments contradictoires à ceux qu'ils devaient avoir : l'amour. Kanda et Lavi s'aimaient en secret, sans pouvoir se le dire.

Alors qu'ils aidaient au déménagement de la Congrégation, Kanda et Lavi reçurent sur leurs têtes une décoction de Komui. Ils avaient maintenant 8 ans et des vêtements trop amples pour eux. Ils prirent ceux de Bookman et continuèrent d'aider au déménagement. C'est pendant qu'ils aidaient qu'une étrange discussion commença :

« Dis-moi Yû, tu es déjà sortit avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom crétin de lapin ! » Se fâcha Kanda.

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

« Non. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » Questionna Kanda

« Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? » Demanda Lavi sans faire attention à la question de Kanda.

« Ces quoi ses questions à la fin ? » Commença à s'énerver Kanda.

« Alors tu es encore puceau ? » Continua Lavi.

« La ferme ! Et réponds à mes questions ! » S'écria Kanda.

Lavi ignora encore une fois Kanda et continua à transporter les cartons. Kanda l'arrêta et la plaqua contre un mur :

« Oi ! Abruti de lapin, pourquoi tu me demande tout ça ? »

« Parce que c'est mon devoir de Bookman. » Répondit Lavi d'un ton calme.

« Ah, je vois... »

Kanda le lâcha et s'en alla. Lavi eu l'impression qu'il avait été déçu de sa réponse. Le rouquin décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net. Il mit en place un plan "Définir-les-sentiments-de-Kanda" ou le plan DLSDK.

Alors que le rouquin allait commencer son plan, Allen arriva suivit de Bookman. Allen avait les cheveux longs à cause d'une potion de Komui, quant à Bookman, ses cheveux qu'il chérissait tant, avaient été remplacé par deux oreilles de lapin blanches.

Pendant qu'Allen charriait Kanda sur sa taille, Bookman emmena Lavi assez loin pour ne pas que les autres les entendent.

« Lavi, ne t'implique pas trop avec les autres. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça Panda ? » Demanda innocemment Lavi.

« Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, alors ne fait pas le malin avec moi ! » Répondit Bookman après l'avoir frappé.

« Oh, ça ? C'est lui qui m'a embêté, pas moi. » Mentit le rouquin.

« Hm ! J'en doute fort... »

« Mais puisque je te le dis ! » S'exclama Lavi.

Bookman le laissa partir non sans réticence. Lavi se dépêcha de rejoindre Allen et Kanda pour participer à leur discussion.

« Et donc Chibi Kanda ? »

« J'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Lavi en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

« De rien maintenant. » Lâcha Kanda.

« Je demandais à Kanda si... » Commença Allen.

« Rien d'important qui ne te concerne ! » Coupa Kanda.

Allen soupira et partit. Kanda scruta quelques instants Lavi avant de rejoindre Allen. Lavi les regarda s'éloigner avant de taper dans un carton qui se trouvait à côté. Or, sur ce carton, une fiole étrange se trouvait en équilibre. Celle-ci tomba sur Lavi qui ne vit qu'une fumée verte l'envelopper. Quand la fumée se dissipa, rien ne semblait avoir changé pour Lavi. Il entreprit donc de rejoindre ses deux amis.

Allen parlait encore avec Kanda, mais à voix basse. Néanmoins, il entendit très bien se qu'ils se disaient :

« Et que compte tu faire alors ? » Demandait Allen.

« Rien pour l'instant. »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis le seul au courant, mais si d'autre l'apprenne, tu ne pourras plus dire ça. »

« Peut être, mais pour l'instant je ne ferais rien. »

« Oh, la, la ! Que tu es froid Kanda ! » Ironisa Allen.

« Laisse-moi Allen. » Murmura Kanda.

Allen éclata de rire et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Lavi les regarda s'éloigner, penaud. Kanda et Allen semblaient bien s'entendre et leurs surnoms n'étaient que des façades pour ne pas qu'on les embête. Lavi se posait des questions sur leur relation, il ne savait plus quoi penser et il commençait à douter de mettre son plan en marche.

Le borgne resta caché de Kanda et Allen pour écouter leur conversation. Les deux exorcistes parlaient de tout et de rien. Lavi avait mal au cœur en les voyant si bien s'entendre en fin de compte. Ne tenant plus, il décida de s'attaquer à Allen.

Quand le maudit se sépara de Kanda, Lavi l'intercepta :

« Salut Allen ! » Lança le rouquin.

« Bonjour Lavi, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu as besoin d'aide pour porter les cartons. » Se moqua le blandin.

« Non, c'est bon, mais toi Moyashi ? » Répliqua Lavi.

« Peut être, mais ce n'est pas toi qui pourra m'aider Chibi Usagi. » Railla Allen.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Kanda alors que vous vous chercher tout le temps en public. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Mentit Allen.

« Oh, pas besoin de faire semblant, je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. »

« Alors comme ça on joue au espion Lavi ? » Se moqua Allen.

« Ne change pas de sujet ! » S'écria Lavi.

Allen le regarda surpris, mais continua sur sa lancée :

« En quoi cela te regarde ? »

« Parce que... Parce... que... » Bredouilla Lavi.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le clairement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire avancer les choses. » Insista Allen.

Lavi regarda Allen avec de grands yeux : il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Allen lui dirait ça, lui qui d'habitude était si gentil et qui écoute tout le monde sans faire aucune remarque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Allen lui parle comme ça.

« J'aime Kanda ! Voilà ! T'es content maintenant ? » Tempêta Lavi.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? » Demanda Allen qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lavi s'énerva.

« Tu l'aime aussi ! Voilà en quoi ça te concerne ! » Continua Lavi toujours avec le même ton.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Lavi. Kanda me demande juste des conseils. Je ne l'aime pas et lui non plus. T'es vraiment un lapin parano. » Rigola Allen.

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! Tu es un tricheur, tu peux très bien me mentir ! » S'époumonait Lavi.

« Tu veux une preuve ? » Proposa Allen.

« Vas-y, mais je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge. » Accepta Lavi.

« En fait, vois-tu... » Allen se pencha à l'oreille de Lavi pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

Quand il se redressa, Lavi avait sur le visage une expression de choc, d'effroi et de surprise mélangée. C'était hilarant à voir et Allen éclata de rire en bafouillant entre deux prises de souffle "Si tu voyais ta tête". Après c'être calmé, Allen lança à Lavi avant de partir :

« Je te demanderais de ne rien dire. Enfin c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Bon, j'y vais-je n'ai pas encore fini d'aider à ranger. »

Lavi resta quelques instants sans faire un seul geste, comme statufié. Il se reprit tout de même en pensant très fort à ce que lui avait dit Allen : "Il n'aimait pas Kanda et Kanda ne l'aimait pas". Il avait donc encore une chance et il n'allait pas oublier de l'utiliser.

Lavi essaya de retrouver Kanda pendant toute la matinée, mais ses recherches furent solder d'un échec. Il croisa Allen au détour d'un couloir :

« Bon, à tout à l'heure alors. Ah, Lavi ! Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? »

Lavi regarda dans la direction par où Allen venait d'arriver. Il n'aperçut qu'un morceau de tissus blanc, mais son sang se gela deux secondes. Il se reprit rapidement et demanda à Allen :

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Kanda ? Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

« Oui je l'ai vu. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Je veux... Je veux lui dire quelque chose d'important ! » Déclara Lavi sur de lui.

« Hmm... Il était dans sa chambre la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Merci Allen ! »

Lavi courut vers la chambre de Kanda. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et il entra en trombe. Kanda se trouvait allonger sur son lit à regarder le plafond comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Si Lavi ne s'était pas raclé la gorge, il ne l'aurait peut être pas remarqué. Kanda tourna la tête vers Lavi et il le regarda surpris.

Le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et il se jeta à l'eau :

« Yû, je t'aime ! »

Le kendoka le regardait toujours sans réagir. Lavi s'avança alors vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Kanda ne réagit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut pour participer au baiser qu'il partageait avec la personne qu'il aimait. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kanda lâcha dans un souffle :

« Moi aussi. »

Lavi l'ayant entendu, n'attendit pas plus longtemps et renversa Kanda sur le lit. Le japonais le regarda un peu abasourdit, mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Lavi entreprit donc ce dont il rêvait depuis plus d'un an.

Le borgne couvrit Kanda de baiser dans le cou et sur ses lèvres, Kanda gémissant à chaque fois. Il commença tout de suite à enlever le haut de son futur amant. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lécha et mordilla les tétons du japonais, lui faisant pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Lavi laissa une de ses mains descendre au niveau de la ceinture de son promis.

Il la défit rapidement et lui enleva aussi son pantalon, mais sans enlever le boxer. Il lécha le gland de Kanda à travers le tissu et Kanda poussa un gémissement au ton exquis pour l'apprenti Bookman. Ce dernier fit voler le boxer et commença à caresser amoureusement l'érection de Kanda. Il le prit ensuite en bouche pour faire de rapide vas et viens. Kanda ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour se déverser dans la bouche de Lavi : il avait rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment, que sa tension sexuelle était devenue un vrai cauchemar.

Lavi avala toute la semence de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde en savourant le gout qu'elle avait. Il fit ensuite sucer deux doigts à Kanda, en continuant ses multiples baisers. Quand ses doigts furent assez humides, il en reprit possession et introduisit le premier dans l'intimité de Kanda. Le japonais poussa un faible cri de plaisir. Cependant, lorsque Lavi ajouta le deuxième, ce fut un cri de douleur qu'il poussa.

Lavi fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre avant d'en insérer un troisième. Kanda ce fut fait, il mit le troisième doigt et ce fut un cri franc de douleur que poussa Kanda. Lavi enfonça un peu plus ses doigts pour pouvoir toucher la prostate de Kanda et ainsi lui procurer du plaisir.

Lorsqu'il l'attint, Kanda se mit à pousser des cris de plaisirs. Lavi retira ses doigts sous les grognements mécontents de Kanda. Il enleva ensuite son propre pantalon qui se faisait serré et il plaça son membre dressé devant l'entré de Kanda. Quand il le prit, Kanda poussa un fort cri de douleur en demandant à Lavi d'arrêter.

« Arrête... Lavi... S'il te plait... C'est trop... gros... »

Lavi allait le faire quand une étrange fumée rouge les enveloppa. Quand elle se dissipa, ils avaient repris leurs formes originales et Lavi regarda Kanda avec un petit sourire sadique :

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus de problème. »

Et il sourit à pleine dent avant de commencer ses mouvements de vas et viens rapides. Kanda criait au début, mais il finit par hurler de plaisir. Il éjacula deux fois avant d'hurler son dernier gémissement en même temps que Lavi. Ils se déversèrent ainsi ensemble. Après cet épuisant effort, Kanda s'endormit contre Lavi. Celui fit de même après s'être retiré.

Le lendemain, Lavi remercia Allen, qui avait bizarrement horriblement mal aux hanches et aux fesses. Kanda parla à Lavi du fait qu'Allen lui donnait des conseils pour l'aider à se déclarer et que c'était aussi de ce qu'ils parlaient lorsque Lavi les avait surpris.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petit Bonus<span> : Pourquoi Allen a mal aux hanches et aux fesses ?**

Allen était en compagnie de son amant, quand ils passèrent tout deux devant la porte de la chambre de Kanda. Allen avait soudainement rougit en les entendant et en pensant :

*Dire que je fais pareil.*

Or son amant avait bien vu la coloration de son jeune compagnon et les cris de plaisirs de Kanda étaient en train de l'exciter. Il susurra donc à l'oreille d'Allen quelques mots doux et la question cruciale :

« Et si nous allions dans ta chambre Allen ? »

Là, Allen avait tellement rougit, que les tomates avec leurs rouges, dit imbattable, aurait put se rhabiller et donner leur titre à Allen. Le maudit avait essayé de lui répondre, mais seul quelques bégayements incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Son amant lui sourit et l'embrassa. Allen s'abandonna complètement à ce baiser et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, il s'allongea sur son lit et son amant entreprit de le déshabiller et de faire ensuite de même. Ils firent ensuite l'amour et Allen cria le nom de son amant dans une dernière jouissance :

« Re... Reever... »

Le mystérieux amant d'Allen n'était autre que le chef de la section scientifique, le commandant Reever Wenhamm. Lavi avait raison d'avoir peur de lui : il suffisait de voir comment il s'occupait de Komui pour se rendre compte qu'il ne fallait mieux pas lui chercher des noises, malgré sa gentillesse.


End file.
